The Winter Solstice Ball
by The Stoll Sisters
Summary: Sealed in a golden envelope is one of the biggest problems the demigods will face. Find out who's going with who, what will be worn and something dark on the dance floor. No flames please.
1. A Whole New War

**We're back…  
>and we don't own Camp Half-Blood, Olympus and the characters…<br>******

**Hermes**

Hermes sighed.  
>He hated working after hours, but he promised Zeus he would deliver the invitations. He started to walk, his footsteps making the only noise besides the snoring of children. George and Martha were sleeping too, in his caduceus. Hermes wished he could also go back to his temple and doze off, sometimes he hated being the god of messengers. He tiptoed to the nearest bed he could find. A girl was sleeping in it, her bedside table had a laptop on it and beside it, a picture of her and her boyfriend. Hermes rolled his eyes, he was glad that Aphrodite wasn't around. He gently slid a golden envelope under Annabeth's pillow and backed away quickly. <em>Great<em> he thought, _only a couple hundred of that to go. _Then he got to work.

**Annabeth**

All eyes were on Annabeth.  
>As she woke up, she realized she was being looked at by most of her siblings, all wide eyed,<br>"What's the problem?" Annabeth asked.

"What's under your bed, Annie?" Her five year old sister, Lucy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Da envelope!" Lucy shouted in her ear.

"Alright, no need to shout." Annabeth told her. She reached under her pillow and took out a golden envelope.

"C'mon, open it!" Olivia, another half-sister ordered.

"It seems to be an invitation" Annabeth read aloud. "To Annabeth Chase, You are cordially invited to the Winter Solstice Ball, which will be held on the twenty second of December at the Grand Ballroom in Olympus. Wear your best attire. With love, the Olympians… Why would the gods hold this?"

"Who cares?" Olivia squealed. "I have to find me a dress!"

Before Annabeth could react, the door slammed open. Everyone in the cabin woke up. Christine, Annabeth's friend was in the doorway, smiling and revealing bright white teeth.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth!" She screamed. "A ball, on Olympus!"

"I know, Christine." Annabeth sighed.

"I need a new dress, make-up, and gasp! I need a date!" Christine squealed in excitement.  
>"Have you asked Percy yet?"<p>

"Not yet. It's still six in the morning." Annabeth replied.

"How slow are these Athena kids?" Christine continued. "Well you've got to get him now, he's totally open to the public! Time is age, Annabeth, the more the age, the less the beauty." And the daughter of Aphrodite slammed the door shut.

"That girl scares me." Olivia commented. Annabeth laughed and got up to make her bed. She was about to head to the restroom when a voice said,

"Who put a slug in my tux?" Malcolm asked.

Annabeth made a face, "Woah, you're not thinking of going, are you?"

"Of course" Malcolm said it like it was obvious. "I need to talk some matters with Athena anyway."

"Suit yourself." Annabeth snorted.

"Oh, I will" Malcolm replied.

"Since when did Malcolm get interested in this stuff?" Annabeth mumbled to herself. "Am I the only one here who thinks this is a stupid idea?"

As she expected, thunder cracked up in the sky, Annabeth paid no attention to it. She quickly changed into her camp shirt and jeans. She was strapping her knife on her belt when somebody knocked on the door. Annabeth hoped it wasn't Percy, she looked like a mess right now. But when she opened the door, it was Katie.

"Counselors meeting, now." Katie told her.

"What for?"

"Chiron didn't say, c'mon."

"Glad you could join us, Bethany. Please sit." Mr. D ordered as they arrived at the ping-pong table, or the meeting room.

"Morning, Bethany." Travis Stoll joked.

Annabeth took a seat next to Percy,

"Hey, Annabeth." Percy greeted.

"Morning, you got an invite too?"

"What invite?" Percy asked with a puzzled expression.

"Everyone in Camp Half-Blood got one, Bethany." Clarisse said.

"Where? How come I didn't receive one?" Percy scratched his head.

"It was under your pillow, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Don't know, don't care." Percy said.

" Don't care about the most amazing ball to happen?" Drew screamed.

"Nah, still don't care." Percy decided.

"Oh but you should, Percy." Chiron finally spoke.

"Why would he?" Drew snorted.

"Because he will play an important role," Chiron announced.

"Is it to stay away from Olympus as possible?" Percy asked.

"No, the gods have decided that children of the big three must be the first to dance."

"WHAT?" Percy and Drew exclaimed.

"This I gotta see." Clarisse teased.

"Don't forget the camera, bro." Connor nudged his brother.

"I'm already on it." Travis smirked.

"Hold up! Why do I have to dance?" Percy complained.

"Because you're a son of Poseidon, Percy, are you not?" Chiron told him.

"I wish I wasn't right now." Percy slumped.

"Terpsichore, the muse of dance will be here first thing tomorrow."

Connor and Travis laughed the hardest.

"Aww, Percy's gonna learn how to dance! Is it ballet?" Connor joked.

"No, the waltz." Annabeth corrected.

"I dare Percy to shuffle." Travis said. **(We dedicate this to our classmate, who gave us the nightmare)**

"You're both giving me nightmare!" Leo whined.

'You're on" Percy said. "Amphitheater,-"

"That's enough!" Chiron stomped his hoof.

"Wait" Piper spoke. " Wait, if Percy's gonna dance, that means Jason, Thalia and Nico are going to dance too?"

"I'm afraid so." Chiron answered.

"Oh, Hades." Nico di Angelo cursed.

An argument arose from the counselors.

"Woah, no way!" Jason shouted.

"This is outrageous!" Thalia complained.

"B-b-b-b-but..." Nico chanted. Travis started beat boxing.

"Enough!" Chiron shouted and stomped his hoof once more. "Terpsichore and Apollo are arriving tomorrow and before that, you should all get partners!"

"Temper, temper." Annabeth assured him.

"Please, Chiron you're giving me a heart attack." Dionysus told him, sipping coke in a chalice.

Nobody bothered to speak after that, Chiron dismissed the meeting. Annabeth collected her things and got away from the room as fast as possible, she needed the fresh air.


	2. Skipping Stones

**Chapter 2:**

**Piper  
><strong>Piper was getting restless.  
>"Don't worry, he'll come around," Lacey assures her. "It's just a stupid dance."<br>She couldn't believe her ears, several of her sisters gasped.  
>"JUST A STUPID DANCE?" Christine yelled. "It's the best thing that happened ever since Percabeth!"<p>

Piper laughed, but it slowly melted as she thought about Jason. He didn't ask her yet, she was getting really worried. _What if he isn't interested in me? _She thought to herself.

"Piper, why don't you just ask him right now?" Christine suggested. "What if somebody else asks him?"

"Don't listen to her, Piper. He will definitely ask you, just be patient." Lacey told her.

The truth was Piper didn't know who to listen to. Christine could be right, Jason's totally available. But Lacey is also right, Jason and her have been closer than ever, he should ask her.

Piper's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden noise. Someone was knocking on the door. Piper immediately stood up and opened the door, she almost screamed.  
>Jason was at the door, he looked uneasy, he was holding a scroll and a pen, which meant he was inspector.<p>

"Hi, Jason" Piper greeted, "well we've finished cleaning up, what do you think?" She stepped away to show him the clean cabin.

"As usual, five out of five… no surprise." Jason scribbled in his scroll.

"Anything else you'd like to add?" Piper put on her best smile, although she wasn't sure it looked good. In the corner of her eye she could see her brothers and sisters leaning in, whispering.  
>Jason didn't look good, Piper noticed he was sweating.<p>

"Uh, yeah, actually now that you mentioned it, I need to ask you something,"

"Yes?"

"Well I was wondering if you could… could um…" Jason bit his lip. "If you could… help me out with my canoeing tomorrow morning? You know how I'm bad at the sport."

Piper's heart sank,

"Why don't you ask Percy?" Piper mumbled.

"I think I thrust you more, please?"

"Alright,"

"Thanks, Piper."  
>Jason quickly turned away and left a heartbroken Piper at the door.<p>

Piper closed the door and sighed. The whole cabin was silent, not even Drew can speak up any insults.

"I'm so sorry, Piper." Christine said.

Piper sat down in her bed, _it's not the end of the world, he can still ask you, you're better than this_ she thought.

"It's okay" Piper replied. "There's still plenty of time before the ball. Sparky won't disappoint me."

**Jason  
><strong>Jason hated himself.  
>He should've asked Piper earlier. Piper probably thinks he isn't interested in her, that's why he chickened out earlier. What if she says no?<p>

"Just ask her already, dude." Leo told him as he tossed another rock to the lake. "She totally likes you."

"I just don't know, Leo. I'm afraid she'll like someone else."

"Ok, who did she know and love for a long time?" Leo asked,  
>"Me"<br>"Who saved her butt a million times?"  
>"You and me"<br>"And who loves her so much, he thinks of her every second of his life?"  
>"Well not really every second, but me."<p>

"Then what are you doing here, lover boy?" Leo smirked. "Ask her before somebody else does."

"Number one, don't ever call me lover boy." Jason said as he picked up a pebble and threw it down the lake, they watched as it skipped through the water. Jason wished all his problems were in that pebble, skipping away and sinking.

"Number two, I'll think about what you said. Thanks, Leo."

"Leave it to me for love advice." Leo said proudly.

**Sorry if it's kind of short, the next one will definitely be longer. Thank you for your reviews.**

**Stay tuned…**


	3. In Your Dreams

**Chapter 3:**

**Leo  
><strong>Leo was lying under a tree.  
>Leaves and berries occasionally falling on him, but he didn't mind. His siblings from the Hephaestus cabin told him to take the afternoon off the forge, and they insisted on it. Leo had no choice but to get out of the forge and into the hot afternoon. He hated the sun. He was too much used to dark places, like his cabin and the camp forge, in had only been ten minutes out of the forge and he already missed it. Leo didn't even know what to do this afternoon, that's why he's under an old tree.<p>

He was about to fall asleep under it when two girls passed by. The other one was obviously Annabeth, but the girl beside her was something else. She had long reddish-brown hair that went everywhere, a splash of freckles on her face and those beautiful, bright brown eyes. Leo was in love, and an idea struck him like lightning. He stood up, brushed the leaves off his clothes and started to walk towards them_. Nothing like a good looking guy to make you feel welcome_ he thought.

As he approached them, Annabeth took her eyes off the clipboard she was writing on and gave a puzzled look as Leo greeted them.

"Hi, girls!" he smiled.

"Good afternoon, Leo," Annabeth replied. "Why are you out of the forge?"

"I just thought of taking a small walk around camp." Leo answered. "And who might you be?" he focused on the new girl.

"Oh, she's Sam, new camper." Annabeth told him.

"Undetermined?"

"Yep"

"Interesting," Leo continued. "And who do you think your parent might be?" Leo asked Sam.

"Well, I don't know yet" she answered in the low voice.

"Leo, you can ask her all the questions you want after our tour." Annabeth ordered.

Leo was afraid of this. He had to act fast if Annabeth won't budge.

"Annabeth, you're a busy girl, I bet you have others things to do." Leo said.

"I do, but this seems important right now, so if you'll excuse us-"

"Annabeth, have you asked Percy out to the ball yet?"

The question struck Annabeth like a dagger, she hesitated for a moment, then scribbled some notes on the board.

"No, but there are other things more important than that stupid ball." Annabeth answered.

"Well, if you have other things to deal with, why don't I give Sam a tour instead?" Leo suggested.

"I don't know."

"C'mon" Leo pleaded. "I think you're needed in other life-threatening situations right now."

Annabeth thought for a moment and sighed.

"Alright, but after the tour, lead her directly to the Hermes cabin. No detours."

"Yes" Leo answered with confidence.

Annabeth waved Sam goodbye, turned her heel, and walked towards the big house, still writing in her clipboard. Leo put one arm around Sam and said:

"C'mon, Sam, let me show you the wonders of Camp Half-Blood."

So far, Leo thought the tour was going well. Sam looked interested in a lot of things around the camp, and it got more interesting as he showed her the cabins.

"We got about twenty cabins and more here." Leo told her. "Each for a godly parent."

He started showing her all the cabins, she was changing her expressions at each cabin they face. She looked really puzzled and curious about her parent, just like any other new camper. They finally arrived at the Hermes cabin, Sam's eyes widened at the sight of a full house. She seemed disappointed when Leo told her that she was staying there until she gets claimed.

"Don't worry, Sam it'll be fun here, but just be careful of your belongings." Leo assured her.

"I hope I'll get claimed faster then." Sam whispered.

Their conversation ended as the counselors of the Hermes cabin appeared in the doorway. Connor and Travis Stoll were officially the number one pranksters around. Their last scheme proved it all, but Leo didn't want to think about it.

"Sup, Leo" Travis greeted. "Why are you touring a new camper? Last I heard, you were down with the machines."

"People can change." Leo answered proudly.

"Speaking of new campers," Connor turned his eyes on Sam, took her hand and kissed it. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, gorgeous."

Sam blushed. Suddenly, Leo felt a pang of jealousy. Connor was ruining his chances with Sam.

"Well, I hate to end this conversation, but we have other places to go." Leo turned Sam towards the canoe lake and led the way.

While walking, he turned his head and saw Connor talking to Travis, he smirked at Leo and mouthed the words: _dibs _and pointed to Sam

_In your dreams_ Leo mouthed back. But Connor continued smirking and went inside the tenement they call a cabin. Leo felt his cheeks going hot _this is war_ he thought.


	4. Fake and Original

**Sorry for the long wait, Connor had writer's block for a while until Travis brought her back to reality.**

**No one's POV:  
><strong>They stared at each other's eyes.

"Stoll" Katie managed to say.  
>"Katherine." Travis shot back.<p>

They were both at the pavilion getting some breakfast and if they were lucky, a date for the ball. And they had the same plan going in their heads.

"Who are you going with?" Travis asked her.  
>"None of your business, Stoll" Katie replied, her eyes were fuming.<p>

"Don't get cranky all of a sudden, Katherine, I just wanted to ask you who your date was….unless you're going alone.

"Why? Concerned I'm already taken?" Katie smirked. Travis's face went pink.

"I'll have you know," Travis continued. "I've already got a date. So that makes you the concerned one." It was Katie's turn to blush.

"I never said that, Stoll" Katie managed.

So far, they were standing in the corner of the big place. Breakfast at their tray but no yet eaten. Some people were staring at them. The Aphrodite girls started to whisper and giggle. Connor sat his table, waiting for his older brother with a confused expression.

"I can see it in your eyes." Travis said.

"So now you're checking out my eyes?"

Travis turned even redder than Sam's hair.

"No" Travis blurted out. "I just spotted a fly near it a while ago."

Out of the corner of his eye, Travis could spot his brother slapping his hand on his face.

"So when the fly was there, you managed to sneak a peek at my eyes?" Katie asked mischievously.

"No…it was just too big to not notice." Travis shot back.

They both didn't speak for a moment. Everyone at camp knew they liked each other, some claim that this was just like what happened with Beckendorf and Silena, except that Katie wasn't much of a flirt.

"Well, it's gone then" Katie spoke. "If you'll excuse me, I best be going to my table." She turned her heel and briskly walked to the Demeter table, where her siblings were snickering.

**Travis**  
>Travis regretted mentioning the fly.<br>He stood there motionless, watching Katie chatter with her sisters and brothers. Then he realized the people staring at him. He quickly went to his table beside his brother. Connor just stared at him in disbelief.

"What the heck happened there?" Connor scolded.

"I-I was nervous!" Travis protested as he picked up a strip of bacon and ate it.

"Oh, sure, that's always the answer" Connor continued. "You don't even have a date!"

"I will, just you wait." Travis assured his brother, but not himself. "Besides you don't have a date either!"

"Actually, I'm planning on the new girl, if I could just get to her first before Leo does."

"Good luck, dude." Travis said and their conversation ended and they ate in silence.

**Katie  
><strong>Katie wished she had a home like Rachel's.  
>It was all modernized, which doesn't fit with the cave but the things in it cover the walls of rock. Sometimes in her free time, Katie would spend time with her friends. In the late afternoon gossiping, and the topic is the same one as everyone's right now.<p>

"So, Katie, who are you going with?" Rachel asked.

Katie was afraid of this, earlier she told Travis that she already had a date. She was lying of course, Katie never had a date, she said that so Travis would be jealous. But right now, its girl time with her closest friends: Rachel, Annabeth and Piper. She was always honest with them, not this time.

"No one's asked me yet." Katie replied.

"Are you sure?" Rachel countered.

"Of course" Katie stammered. "Stoll-I mean still waiting for the right guy."

Rachel laughed, "No offense, Katie, but you're a bad liar." She turned to Piper, "Piper, would you do the honors?" Rachel requested.

Piper smirked then she spoke in an entirely different tone. Katie figured out what was happening before her mind was completely conquered. Piper is charmspeaking her.

"Tell me who he is." Piper demanded, but in a soft, smooth voice and Katie responded almost too quickly:

"It's Travis Stoll" Kate mumbled then she snapped out of it.

"Eww" Rachel and Piper said in unison.

"What?" Katie decided to tell the truth, its way better than mind control. "He's…cool, I guess." Katie felt her cheeks going hot.

"That" Annabeth hesitated, thinking what word to describe the counselor of the Hermes cabin, "is disgusting."

Katie couldn't help but laugh, and the others joined in. They then discussed about Jason not asking Piper out yet. But Katie was only half listening, she was thinking about what she confessed earlier, that it was only half true. Travis Stoll isn't her date to The Winter Solstice Ball, _yet _Katie thought.

**Travis  
><strong>Travis had seen some better days.  
>He was about to ask his "fake" date to the ball. He had it all planned out, ask someone and make Katie Gardner jealous, if only it was that easy. Right now, he was in front of the Hecate cabin, almost ready to ask Lou Ellen to the ball. <em>Almost<em>, even though Travis was just going to use Lou for his scheme, he was still nervous to ask her.

Travis fixed himself up and knocked on the door. Hecate kids get easily annoyed and don't want to be disturbed, so he only knocked once. Luckily Lou Ellen answered the door, a flask of glowing blue liquid in her hands.

"Sup, Travis" Lou greeted. This was why Travis chose Lou, she acted like a sister near him, unlike most girls.

"Hey, Lou, whatcha cookin'?" Travis asked.

Lou lowered her flask and hid it behind her. "Nothing much, so why are you here?"

"I was wondering if you would…gototheballwithme?" Travis regretted saying the last part so fast, cause Lou was going to ask him to say in again.

Fortunately, she understood him and smiled.

"Sure, why not? Between you and me, I wasn't even going to the ball." Lou replied.

"Thanks, Lou. Good luck with whatever you're brewing in there." Travis said, before heading for the Hermes cabin.

_Phase one is complete _Travis kept repeating in his mind.

**Don't worry, Katie will get a date. But telling you now would ruin the fun. **

**So just stay tuned…**


	5. Not Again

**Oh! The joys of writer's block…**

**Percy  
><strong>Percy was going to do the impossible.  
>That's right, he was going to ask Annabeth to the ball. Why is it impossible, you ask? Because he's planning to do it in capture the flag.<p>

"How did Annabeth do that?" Percy said to himself, recalling the time when Annabeth asked him to the Fireworks.

Percy just sighed and went back to eating. The game was drawing near and he wasn't thinking at all about how he was going to win.

The major cabins were playing tonight. Hermes, miraculously holds the laurels. Team 1 will be Athena, Hermes, Poseidon, Aphrodite and Hades. Team 2, Hephaestus, Zeus, Ares, Apollo and Demeter. Percy couldn't help but think they'll lose.

Finally, it was time to get ready. Everyone got off their seats and went to get armored up. Soon, they were all marching towards the forest.

Percy caught up with Annabeth. "So what do I do, captain?" he asked.

"The usual" Annabeth replied, her eyes fixed on the path. "Stay and guard the flag."

"You know I'm over that level." Percy grinned. "Let me fight."

They stopped at their area and Chiron told the rules. Percy hoped Annabeth wasn't serious about his position, or else he'll never get a chance to ask her.

"You're not much of a fighter, anyway." Annabeth teased, even though they both know Percy's the best swordfighter in camp.

"I'm highly offended." Percy said as it was time to run. He sprinted forward and left Annabeth to go after him.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth shouted from behind. Percy slowed down a little to let Annabeth go ahead. Then it was his turn to chase her.

They reached the heart of the battle and Percy fought anyone who was in his way, carefully trying not to lose Annabeth. Finally they reached the other team's area, which was heavily guarded with demigods.

Percy noticed his feet were getting heavy and realized the grass below him was slowing him down, but he didn't stop. The Demeter kids were getting tired and Percy was able to run faster again. He jumped his way through the stream and was about eight meters away from the flag when a column of fire almost hit him. He dodged it and sent the water from the stream to Leo, who was hit too hard and staggered back and tripped. Percy was actually glad the Hermes cabin was in his team.

Only one thing was getting in the way between him and victory. He didn't even think of asking Annabeth anymore, he was too close to the flag.

First he needed to get past Jason.

"You're going to have to get through me for this flag." Said Jason, slowly raising his golden blade.

Percy didn't answer, he immediately slashed and the fight began. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Annabeth fighting Clarisse. He staggered back to the stream and he felt refreshed and sent a wave to Jason. He fell back, and Percy started to run. Someone began singing but Percy went on. But he was going slower, and slower. His eyes were dropping and he slowly fell, trying to cover his ears to the beautiful yet dangerous sound. And, he fell asleep…

When he finally came to, he was lying in a cave, which was very familiar to him. He lifted his head and saw bars a few meters away and he remembered. This was the very cave where he and Charles Beckendorf were held captive while Annabeth and the Athena kids won the game.

Speaking of Annabeth, she was sitting near him, watching the battle behind bars. When she noticed Percy awoke, she scowled at him like he was an insect that rotted in the cave.

"What?" Percy protested.

"Why didn't you just stay back and guard the flag?" Annabeth said, without looking at him.

"You would've been outnumbered if I wasn't there to help."

Annabeth didn't answer.

"Really? You're giving me the silent treatment?" Percy countered. Still no reply.

"Fine then" Percy said. "I'm asking someone else to the ball."

Annabeth turned, cheeks flushed. "You were gonna ask me?"

"Before you went all silent with me."

Percy could see that Annabeth felt guilty about what happened earlier.

"Fine, I'm sorry." Annabeth finally apologized.

"What?" Percy joked.

"Don't push it." Annabeth smiled.

_Here it goes then_ Percy thought.

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain."

"Ok, yes it is." Percy said stupidly. He couldn't help it, he was too happy.

Suddenly the door opened and Grover's head popped out.

"Guys, the game's over, we won!"

**How did they win? Well here's the story (ah, you thought it was the ending already, eh?)**

**Sam  
><strong>Sam fought like a demon.

She was having too much fun. Somehow, she was really good with the sword she borrowed from tool shed. She ran past the war and reached the other team's place. She was only a meter away from the flag when Nico di Angelo shadow traveled right in front of her and blocked her.

Sam felt proud and she thought she could beat this frail, pale, twelve year-old. But Nico put up a fight long enough to push Sam away from the flag, and farther she went. Nico moved back a little and was sweating more than ever. Sam saw an opening and was about to send the blow when a hand held her wrist.

It was a skeleton, and more were coming towards her. Sam shrieked looked at Nico, he was smirking and suddenly he was gone leaving only black smoke. Sam cursed while she fended off the skeleton soldiers. After a few minutes of never ending battle, the skeletons melted into the Earth but it was already too late. Nico somehow must've shadow traveled to the other side of the arena and got ahold of the flag.

The game was over. Sam trudged back to the entrance of the forest. They lifted Nico by the knees and the cheering roared all over camp.

And Nico, even though he looked tired and was about to drown of sweat produced a small smile of victory.

**Now it's the ending [of the chapter].**

**Stay tuned…**


	6. Stepping on Shoes

**Annabeth**

Annabeth should be leading the Athena cabin.

Not going to dance class and step on your partner's foot. But she said yes to Percy and we all know Percy has to dance as son of Poseidon.  
>Annabeth kicked dirt, this is all just stupid. She wished she could run away hide in the woods… but that would be childish.<p>

Speaking of childish, Percy locked himself in his cabin. Annabeth tried to convince him but she couldn't even convince herself. Annabeth was about to leave him and skip the class when the sun god himself showed up at Cabin 3's door.

"Percy" Apollo said, trying to make his voice firm, fail. "Come outside at once!"

"No!" Percy shouted back. Annabeth snickered. He sounds like a seven year old who doesn't want to go to school.

"Percy, get out or I'm blowing up this door!" Apollo commanded.

"Says who?" Percy retorted. Annabeth laughed some more. He doesn't even know who he's talking to.

"Says Apollo!"

"Wait, you mean the god?"

"No, the cattle driver!"

There was a moment of silence then finally, Percy came out.  
>He looked like he just woke up. Probably thinking this was a nightmare.<p>

"Fine" was the only words he uttered before I took his arm and dragged him to the big house.

Annabeth thought the big house couldn't possibly hold a dance session. That was before she went in and realized they removed everything from the living room.  
>The only thing left was an old record player. Beside it was a woman around her forties with dirty blonde hair tied in a ponytail and bright brown eyes. Annabeth assumed this was Terpsichore, the muse of dance.<p>

"Alright, everyone's here so let's begin." Terpsichore said. "Any questions before we start?"

Nico raised his hand, "I do. Can I call you Terp instead of Terpsichore?"

"I think it matches her face." Thalia grinned.

Apollo started laughing, being the god of poetry.

"No, you cannot" Terpsichore replies. "Anything else?"

This time, Jason raises his hand. "Um, me, Thalia and Nico don't have partners."

"Then team up for a temporary dance partner."

Thalia immediately grabs Jason's arm.

"You're with me, bro." Leaving poor Nico with no partner.

But he seems very happy with this. "Oh well" he starts. "I'll just skip this lesson until I can find a partner."

He starts to walk away when Terpsicore stops him.

"Nonsense!" She starts, taking Nico wrist. "I'll just be your temporary partner." And Nico becomes paler than usual.

Music started to play and Terpsichore instructed us while gripping hard on Nico's hand. It was bad. Everyone was stepping on their partner's foot and either going too fast, or too slow. Cuss words are in the air when someone gets stomped. I'm glad the doors are closed. She and Percy were having a really hard time. Stepping into each other's feet and bumping each other's heads and almost steered themselves to the wall. Apollo tried helping each couple, but it only went worse.

Finally, Terpsichore called it a day and told us how they were. She honestly told them that they were horrible and another session is scheduled three days from now.

When the two let Annabeth and the rest out, there were complaints and more cussing.

"YOU CALL THAT DANCING?" Nico exclaimed in front of the baby blue house.

"Like you can do better." Thalia teased.

"No, the dance is just so horrible." Nico retorts.

No one says anything after that, and goes back to their cabins.

**Sorry this is another short one, I'm not a dancer myself…**

**Stay tuned…**

**P.S. PRAISE LORD APOLLO, THE CATTLE DRIVER!**


	7. Stars Not Bright Enough

**Dear readers who were waiting for an update since Feb…  
>FORGIVE US!<br>It was kind of hard writing this chapter. Then Connor became lazy then so on… **

**Piper**

Piper really hated being a daughter of Aphrodite sometimes.

"I don't have anything to wear to the ball!" Piper whined as she searched through her wooden chest.  
>"You're not the only one!" One of her sisters shouted.<br>"Relax, Piper" Lacy tried to assure her. "The ball is still days away."  
>"Exactly why I need to get ready." Piper replied.<p>

Drew lowered the magazine she was reading. "You don't even have a date, hon. Unless you're still waiting for blondie to ask you."  
>Piper glared at her. "How about you, Drew? Who's your date to the ball?"<br>"None of your business." Drew replied.

The cabin was silent again as they argued. Piper slumped in her bed and looked around. She was about to tell everyone to stop staring at her, Christine went out of the bathroom, hair still wet. She stared for a moment at the silence of her siblings.

"What's going on? Did I miss something?"  
>"No, Christine…Can I talk to you for a sec?" Piper said. <p>

**Annabeth**

"So what are you wearing for the ball?" Malcolm asked.

It was when they arrived at their cabin after dinner did Annabeth heard the ridiculous question. She faced her half-brother and shot a glare, "Who cares what I wear? It's just so annoying to see that people get so worried at a stupid ball…Oh shut up." She says to the expected thunder.

Malcolm just stared at her while Annabeth sharpened her dagger. She noticed this and said "I'm sure I have something in my closet."

"If you say so."

**Nico**

Nico actually wished he was back in the Underworld with Demeter.

Even though he had a new cabin in camp, he still likes to roam around the world looking for the truth.  
>He didn't even get out of New York when he was forcefully transported back to camp. And somehow he couldn't get out, with a golden envelope in his had saying he was invited to this ball. He wanted for a moment to fall out of the hill, but then he couldn't even get to the edge…<br>He hid the horror anyway, if anyone would ask, he would stay silent. Inside, he was dying and wished he was dead.

"Tell me about it." Percy said, reading Nico's face. They both sat on the porch of Nico's cabin, the only light coming from the green glowing flames at each side of the house.

Nico looked at the stars, he was forming constellations when Percy asked the question that blew his mind.

"So who are you going with?"

"No one." Nico said coldly. "I didn't have any idea and some people go to these things alone right?"

"I guess so. It only said in the invitation to wear your best attire." Percy stated. "And speaking of attires…"

"Don't ask me what to wear" Nico sneered. "I've heard enough of that question."

**Thalia**

Thalia crumpled her invitation, her knuckles growing white.

She was just lying in a bed of grass, taking a break from all that hunting when suddenly, she was lying on the forest of Camp Half-Blood, a golden envelope beside her.

And a plain red rose beside the envelope. Was that normal? Did everyone have the same thing? Obviously not. The writing inside had the proof…

_"To Thalia Grace, You are cordially invited to the Winter Solstice Ball, which will be held on the twenty second of December at the Grand Ballroom in Olympus. As you've known the children of the big three will be dancing first. You will require a partner. Zeus has already chosen a partner for you and demands you to go with him. Wear your best attire. With love, The Olympians."_

But it wasn't because Zeus already picked a partner for her, it was the partner himself.  
>There was more…its format was a haiku.<p>

"_You are my gold star,  
>And I am your charming prince<br>To ball we shall go." _

Thalia didn't even need to see who wrote it,  
>her date was going to be Apollo.<p>

After that she just wanted to scream and curse, but then Katie found her and told her of the counselors' meeting.

She kept it a secret. Who would want to go out with a god anyway, especially Apollo…  
>And on dance lessons, she claimed that she didn't have any partner. Which was fine for the sun god, he planned on making it a surprise.<p>

She threw the piece of hard paper, thinking what of what she did to deserve this punishment.

**Piper**

Piper still felt incomplete.

After she and Christine agreed that Christine's mom, who is a dressmaker, to make their dresses, she felt something creeping under her skin. She felt like there was something missing.  
>She knew it was just Jason. That he hasn't asked her yet.<p>

And she felt all the more worried.

**Stay tuned…**


	8. War it is

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this fanfic. You are awesome.  
>As for the questions, just read and find out…<strong>

**Jason**

Jason didn't know what to think.  
>He had to ask Piper, without scratching his hair nervously and speaking random phrases. Maybe he could ask her without really saying anything…<p>

Jason lowered his bow. He'd been in Archery class with the Apollo cabin for the past hour. Even though his mind was a blur, the arrow kept flying only near the middle.

"You seem distraught" Will Solace spoke after Jason shot another arrow. Even though they were only a few meters apart, Jason felt like his voice was a mile away.

"Just stressed out" he replied.  
>"Ball business?"<br>Jason nodded. He hated accepting the fact that he was so worried about a ball.

After Archery was Winged Horse Riding. Jason looked up at the sky as he walked to the stables. It looked like it was going to rain, and lightning and thunder roared throughout the hill.

Lightning and thunder, thunder and lightning, Jason thought, an idea forming inside his head.

**Connor**

Learning about monsters was a lesson they probably should teach you in school.  
>Especially when your teacher is the one and only Connor Stoll, Connor thought. Travis nudged him with his elbow. "Focus, dude, you don't want to get caught drooling in front of everyone, especially Sam."<p>

Travis poked him in the word _especially. _He was right, ever since she came to their cabin Connor kept day dreaming without knowing he was. Travis told him he looked like Mrs. O' Leary when she wanted food, whatever that meant.

Speaking of the _little _monster…

"Ok so first things first, you got to be careful with the Hellhound's teeth…" Travis explained to the rest of the Hermes cabin. Connor held on to Mrs. O' Leary's snout and revealed her sharp-pointed teeth. Percy let them use her as an example when it comes to Monster Assault Techniques class…

Connor didn't want to admit it, but the Hellhound's snout was heavier than he thought. It felt like carrying a big chuck of gold. Travis was a bore, Connor felt ashamed of being his brother for a second. He glanced at their audience. His eyes fell instantly on Sam, who was trying hard to pay attention.

Connor smiled. _Yes, you will be mine for the ball._  
>Instead of listening, he formulated a plan to ask her.<p>

**Leo**

They lit up the bonfire.  
>Leo smirked as he watched the flames turn different colors.<br>The plan was simple.  
>Write one a piece of paper <em>Will you go to the ball with me? <em> In an insanely awesome font or at least the best Leo can do. Drop it in the bonfire when everyone's at dinner then make sure it doesn't burn with Leo's amazing powers then deliver it in a ball of flame to Sam.  
>How come it feels like it's not going to work?<p>

But Leo practiced over and over. Nothing's going to stop that letter.  
>The Apollo kids started their instruments and the song began. Leo looked over to the other side of the Amphitheater, Sam was with her new friends, Leo guessed. They chatted through the campfire.<p>

Leo had to make his move. He looked at the blazing fire and spotted the note. He concentrated on it and the invitation hovered up in the air, surrounded by flames but not burning. Leo completely forgot where he was and focused on where Sam was sitting.

Almost there, it was just a seat below her when something caught him off focus.  
><em>Someone. <em>

"Watcha doin' there, Leo?" Connor smirked above him. Everywhere music still played, some people were staring where the note dropped.

"Holy Hephaestus…" Leo cursed.

The paper with _WILL YOU GO TO THE BALL WITH ME? _ Written on it landed on Reyna's hands. Leo lowered his head, but he couldn't resist to see what happened with Sam.

She was looking at Reyna like some other campers. Reyna's eyes widened and she quickly kept the note right away, hoping it wasn't noticed.

The only thing good about what happed was that Leo didn't put a name on the letter, just in case things like these happened. Leo faced Connor with a glare, the son of Hermes only laughed harder.

"Oh you should have seen the look on your face, priceless!" Leo didn't respond, he only kept his glare.  
>"Oh please, Leo, don't be such a killjoy." Connor added. "Besides, she's mine."<p>

"War it is." Leo replied.  
><strong>Stay Tuned…<strong>


End file.
